Joey and Parker have a Visitor
by terboDC1980
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. Diggie shows up at the Rooney house soaking wet. Only Joey is home, and Parker in the tunnels somewhere… Author makes no claim on characters. All portrayed by actors 18 or over. This is a parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Diggie and Joey and… Parker?**

 _Warning! This story is pure fantasy gay smut involving Joey Rooney, Maddie's boyfriend Diggie, and Parker Rooney. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._

* * *

Joey Rooney was home alone (well, Parker was around somewhere, no doubt in his tunnels) and feeling a little spooked by the terrible thunderstorm going on outside. His sisters and parents were half a state away at some tournament or other for a long weekend, but the boys had to stay home because they had school Friday and no good excuse to go. But now it was Friday night, and Joey was home alone as usual, working on his design for the next greatest rocket. The lights had flickered a few times, which made him nervous. Life without technology scared Joey. But he also liked fantasy rustic stuff, so he had a fire in the fireplace going and a couple of candles—also just in case the power went out. He was a little worried about Parker, who he knew was even more scared of thunderstorms than he was. But he figured if his cute little brother got really frightened, he'd show up for a snuggle. Joey liked to hug and cuddle Parker; it was so nice when his little brother let his guard down. Was that so wrong?

And then there was a knock at the door.

 _Who could be out in this weather?_ Joey went to the door and peered through the stained glass. _Diggie!_ He flung open the door, and there stood his sister Maddie's tall, handsome boyfriend. He was soaking wet. "What happened?" Joey gaped.

"Hey." Diggie said shyly. "My car broke down a block away. C-can I come in?"

"Of course, dude! You are soaked and it is freezing outside! Come in and get warm!"

Diggie shuffled in, shivering. "I don't want to get anything wet."

"It's okay dude. Get your shoes and socks off, go in the bathroom down the hall and get those wet clothes off! I'll find you something to wear." Joey ran up the stairs, wondering what to get. His clothes would be too small for the tall jock, so he got a pair of shorts and a tee from his dad's dresser. He went back downstairs, and saw that Diggie was in the bathroom, the door open just a crack. He could see the handsome athlete standing there naked, drying his hair. _Wow, Diggie really has a nice body, and nice down there…_

"Oh, hey!" Diggie had spotted him and hid behind the door, blushing. "Got anything for me to wear?"

"Yeah here are some of dad's things." Joey, flustered now, looked away and pushed them at his friend. _Oh gosh how embarrassing! Diggie saw me looking at him naked!_

Diggie came out a moment later, and Joey suddenly realized that he had grabbed an old, too-small shirt, and dad's infamous green little shorts. The shirt showed about three inches of Diggie's midriff, and the small shorts looked… obscene. "Um, thanks dude, but these are kinda embarrassing."

"Uh, oh well they are my dad's. But, um, anyway, no one is home but me, and Parker is somewhere, probably in his tunnels. It's just us, so don't worry. I'll throw your stuff in the dryer." Joey gathered up Diggie's wet clothes and took them to the washer-dryer in the kitchen.

Being the careful guy that he was, Joey went through all of the jock's pockets and pulled out everything so that the dryer would not damage it. Wallet, keys, phone, some little packet of something, condom. Condom? _Is Diggie having sex? With my sister? Ew!_ Joey rationalized that probably a lot of older guys just carried one around to be cool or something. The packaging on this one seemed kind of worm and wrinkled. He personally tried not to think too much about sex with girls, because then he always thought of that amazon Willow, who would probably rape him if she had half a chance. _Ugh._

He gathered up the items and brought them back to Diggie, who was sitting on the sofa watching tv. Actually, he was sitting with his legs spread wide open, showing a big bulge outlined in the too-small shorts. With the sight of that and the t-shirt hiked up showing Diggie's abs and a little trail of hairs going down from his belly-button, Joey felt something strange stirring inside him. He felt hot and flushed as he sat down, trying to be casual as he plopped Diggie's personal possessions on the coffee table. "I got these out of your pockets; I figured you didn't want them going through the dryer."

"Thanks, man." Diggie smiled at him. "Actually, I'm kinda glad it's just us here, because there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Umm, sure." Joey fidgeted nervously. _Diggie sure is acting weird; I wonder what's wrong?_

"You know, Joey, one time you said we were best friends forever, or something like that."

"Oh yeah, when I thought we were moving away." _What? This is getting awkward. Why am I getting a boner? Oh gosh._

"Yeah, but also when we took that breakdancing/hip-hop class together, I thought we really bonded." Diggie smiled at Joey, and playfully punched him on the arm. It was a very gentle little jab.

"Yeah, that was fun." Joey smiled, remembering how he and Diggie connected, and when they laced their fingers together, how fun it was to be partnered with the captain of the basketball team, the biggest jock in the school, the cutest guy… _wait, what? I did_ _ **not**_ _just think of my sister's boyfriend as 'cute.' I did not! Just because he has that floppy hair and that little smile when he looks at me… oh gosh!_ Joey tried to cross his legs so Diggie could not see his painful erection.

"Well, as a friend, I was wondering if you could help me out." The tall jock looked away then, clearly nervous. Then he ran his hand over his chest. His pecs were covered, yet defined in the tight t-shirt.

"Help you out… with what?" Joey asked softly, his voice shaking a little. He glanced down again at Diggie's crotch. The bulge there was definitely bigger. In fact he was sure he could make out the outline of Diggie's penis pointing up, and his pair of large balls below, trapped in the worn old fabric. _Wow, Diggie looks like he's got a boner! I should not even be looking down there._

"Well, you know, sometimes buds help each other out… with _stuff._ " Diggie sounded more hesitant. "You know, with our… 'guy needs'."

Joey thought his head was going to explode. _What. Is. Happening? Is Diggie asking if I want to mess around, like with him?_ "Uh, I'm not sure what you mean." Joey managed to choke out.

"C'mon dude, it's all good." Diggie smiled at him. "I can see that you got a 'problem' down there, same as me." The tall jock nodded towards Joey's painfully swollen crotch. "We can take care of it together."

"I-I've never done anything with anyone else." Joey stuttered, both turned on and intimidated.

"It's cool, I haven't done much, just beat off with a couple of other guys on the team. It's fun and no big deal."

 _Ohgosh oh gosh ohgosh!_ "Well, uhh, okay, so what do we do?"

"Well, I think it's best if we get completely naked first. Might as well let it all out." Diggie said in a low voice. He swallowed nervously, his big adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Um, wow, okay." Joey gulped. "I thought maybe we'd just pull our shorts down or something."

"Dude, just stand up and let me see it! I'm sure it's decent size. Don't be shy." Diggie sounded a little impatient.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tunnel in the ceiling above the living room, young Parker Rooney was watching. _This is the best ever! I cannot believe that Mad's boyfriend is putting the moves on Munch! Not that Joey isn't…kinda… cool and all, but the captain of the basketball team is asking my nerdy brother to play show and tell? What the heck?_ Parker was secretly excited because even though he shared a room with Joey, his older brother was terribly shy, and Parker had never seen Joey in less than his briefs. He was really curious about what his older brother looked like naked. Just, well, because he wanted to know what _he_ might look like later. _Yeah, that was it: scientific curiosity!_

* * *

Joey felt his face getting hot, and he just closed his eyes as he stood up. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his soft, pale, totally hairless torso. Then he kicked off his sneakers, and in one forceful motion he shoved his shorts down, leaving him in just his tall dark socks and boxers.

Diggie stood and peeled off his too-small shirt, exposing his smooth, defined chest and abs. For a moment the boys just looked nervously at each other.

Then Joey, shaking a little, closed his eyes, pushed his boxers down to his ankles, and stood back up. His erect cock snapped right up, waving up from the little brown bush, curving slightly upward.

"Wow." Diggie breathed.

 _Holy crap!_ Parker choked, trying not to make a sound. _Munch is_ _ **big**_ _!_

Joey's cock wagged up, about seven inches long, with a big purple circumcised head. Clear fluid was already leaking from the slit.

Joey, scared by the silence, finally opened his eyes to see Diggie staring. "What, dude!? Am I that small?"

"No, uh, wow, Joey, you're… pretty big!"

"Aw, you don't have to be nice, dude." Joey tried to cover himself, ashamed that he was probably tiny compared to the handsome jock.

"No, man, really." Then after a pause, he yanked down his shorts and kicked them off. His own cock stood up, maybe almost six inches, also hard as a rock. It was a respectable size, but clearly smaller than Joey's in length; if about the same in girth. And the Rooney boy was two years younger than him.

"Oh, wow!" Joey gasped. _Holy hyperspace, I am bigger than Diggie? How. Is. That. Possible? In the hierarchy of Darwin and so high school jocks, I assumed that the top jocks would have the larger penises…_

"Yeah, bro, you sure got a big one!" Diggie grinned crookedly. "It's… nice." He stepped towards the younger teen, his hard dick wagging back and forth.

"Yours is nice too." Joey whispered, almost involuntarily. _And actually his dick does look kind of nice. This is too weird! Diggie and I are naked and looking at each other, and he just got really close to me. Oh, gosh I can smell his guy-scent! He even smells kind of good…_

"So, um, Joey, you want to mess around some?" Diggie cocked an eyebrow up and grinned his goofy-sexy smile.

"Diggie! What. Is. Happening?" Joey asked in a hoarse, shaky voice. "I thought we were just going to, uh, masturbate together."

"Just roll with it, Joey, doesn't it feel good?" Diggie smiled slyly at him. He put a hand on the younger boy's pale shoulder and caressed his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so." Joey blinked behind his thick glasses.

Diggie ran his hands over Joey's soft smooth chest and down to his achingly-hard dick. He gently wrapped his fingers around the throbbing length. "Dude, you are so hard! I can feel it pulsing like your heart beating."

"Ohhh, gosh!" Joey was shaking. He had to admit that Diggie's hand felt really nice, and no one else had ever touched him like this. It was like shocks going through his adolescent body. He gave in to his own desire and put his hand on the older boy's fat erection, feeling hot, tender skin over the steely shaft.

"Oh yeah Joey, that feels great." Diggie whispered.

At this point Joey got the impression that Diggie had done more with guys than he had let on. Then he got an even bigger surprise.

"Joey, I just want to tell you something." Diggie put one hand on Joey's neck as he fondled his dick with the other. "I, well, I really like you. And I came over here, hoping that we could be, well like this."

"Diggie, I uh…" But as Joey stuttered, the tall handsome jock leaned in and kissed him. Not just a little peck, but a big lips-working kiss. _Oh gosh, Diggie is kissing me! Wow, this feels really nice._ Joey, almost without thinking, put his free hand around the jock's waist and pulled him closer. At the same time, he kissed Diggie back, his mouth opening as he felt tell boy's tongue start to probe between his lips.

* * *

And up in the vent, Parker was stunned as he watched the two teenage boys gently stroking each other… and then kiss! _Diggie likes Joey! Oh gosh, he really likes Joey! I never saw this coming!_ His own little penis was painfully hard in his pants, and he realized that he was a little jealous that his older brother was playing with the school jock and not him. But he was also incredibly turned on. He ground his hips against the bottom of the tunnel, getting some friction against his little erect member.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey was freaking out as Diggie kissed down his body, caressing his chest as the tall jock sank down to his knees, facing Joey's hard dick. Diggie smiled up at him as he aimed Joey's cock down, then he leaned forward and took the head in his mouth. _Oh, by all the gods of comic books!_ Joey let a high-pitched whine, then a moan as Diggie sucked on his big cock.

The tall jock kept sucking and licking the nerdy boy's large dick, while running his hands over his pale, baby-smooth body for several minutes while Joey moaned and shook. When he sensed Joey was getting close, Diggie stood back up, towering over the nerdy boy. "Want to try it now?" He smiled.

"Ummm, okay." Joey stuttered as he knelt down in front of his hunky friend. _Gosh I never thought that the evening would go quite this way! I knew that I really liked Diggie a lot, and this is so exciting… I wonder if I am gay?_ He took hold of Diggie's cock, bent it down towards his mouth, and licked the underside.

"Oh heck yeah Joey!" Diggie almost shouted. "That feels so great. Do it more!"

Joey leaned in and very tenderly took Diggie's cock head into his mouth, closing his lips around it. Encouraged by his friend's moan, he licked the underside and moved his mouth up and down on the shaft. He realized that he was still really hard and that he _liked_ sucking on Diggie's hot cock. He fondled the jock's big balls and held the base of his rad cock as he sucked more and more energetically on him. _It's cool that since we have the same junk, I know what will make Diggie feel good!_

* * *

Up in the ceiling, Parker was about to lose it. _My brother is sucking Diggie! OMG where is my camera?_ He reached in his pants and groped his hard little dick, so turned on watching the two coolest guys in his life (yeah, Munch is kinda cool, he is my big brother!) doing crazy sex stuff.

* * *

Then Diggie gently held Joey's shoulders and pulled him back off his cock. "Dude, that was awesome! But now I want to try something else."

"Okay, buddy, whatever!" Joey said in his worst whiny voice. He was still really confused, but so horny for his friend.

"Joey, get up on the sofa on your hands and knees, and I am gonna make you feel real good."

Joey got on all fours. _What is he going to do? I heard about guys putting it in each other's butts, but that seems like it would hurt._

Diggie got behind him and placed his hands on Joey's smooth pale ass, gently kneading the plump globes. _Wow, Joey's got such a cute ass, kinda boyish with no hair, and round and soft._ "Dude, your butt is perfect." He said softly as he spread Joey's cheeks, sliding his thumbs into the crack, toying with the younger teen's little pink rosebud.

Joey was trembling and breathing hard, still in a sort of shock over what he and his buddy the handsome jock were doing together. "Thanks, I guess. What you are doing feels really… nice."

"Wait till you feel this." Diggie spread Joey's cheeks, leaned in, and licked at the little pucker of his anus.

"Ohhhh gosh!" Joey gasped when he felt Diggie's wet tongue lap at his butt hole. He'd never even imagined someone doing anything like that, but it felt amazing. He moaned appreciatively as he felt Diggie's tongue-tip probing at his hole, and slithering around the perimeter. "Wow, Diggie, that's amazing!"

Diggie reached between Joey's legs and felt up the boy's big hard cock. It was pulsing and leaking precum, and when the jock gently squeezed it and rubbed the slimy precum over Joey's swollen cock-head, the young teen shook all over. "Like that, buddy?" He half-whispered in between licks of the boy's twitching sphincter.

"Oh Diggie, it feels so great! It's almost better than you… you know, blowing me."

"Then I think you'll really like this." Diggie eased a finger into Joey's tight little hole. He felt the boy trembling as he moved the digit in and out of the boy's tender virgin behind.

"Oh god, Diggie!" Joey whined. "It kinda hurts man!"

"Shh, trust me, your hole will relax and it will start to feel great."

Joey wanted to be buddies with Diggie so he took deep breaths and tried to relax his butt, and after a minute it was not so bad. He huffed out a deep breath. "Okay buddy, it doesn't hurt now."

"Great! Now you are going to love this!" Diggie spat on his cock and aimed it at Joey's plump soft ass. He pushed forward… and the head popped into Joey Rooney's virgin ass.

"Oh god man! What are you doing! It's too big!" Joey yelped.

"It'll get better, buddy, I promise," moaned Diggie as he worked his cock in and out of Joey's now deflowered butt. "Oh gosh Joey, your ass is so tight! This is the best bro bonding ever."

Joey groaned as Diggie rocked his hips, pumping his cock slowly in and out of his tender, sensitive hole. "Yeah, it's feeling better…" Then he gasped and exclaimed in his high reedy voice when Diggie pushed in deeper. "Oh! Wow! What was that?!"

"Feels good?" Diggie smirked. "Hit your prostate, a little happy spot in there." The jock kept slow-fucking his little nerd buddy, pushing his cock in all the way.

"Oh, yes, oh gosh Diggie!" Joey moaned over and over as Diggie plowed him for several more minutes.

Then the jock paused and pulled out. "Hey let's try another position, want to roll over on your back?"

"Ohh-okay." Joey compliantly laid on his back, his seven-inch cock still hard.

"Nice!" Diggie grinned. "I wanted to be able to see your face… and that big dick!" He leaned over Joey and slid his cock back into Joey's hole. "Gosh man your butt feels so good!" The jock said softly as he resumed thrusting into Joey's rectum. He reached down and fondled the nerdy boy's large cock.

"Oh gosh Diggie, that feels great!" Joey moaned, wrapping his legs around Diggie's waist. "Fuck me please."

* * *

But meanwhile in the ceiling, Parker was so turned on that he had pulled his pants down and was pumping his little dick while humping the floor of his tunnel. _Gosh this is so wild! Munch likes Diggie screwing him!_ He was so distracted that he didn't notice that the structure was giving way…

* * *

"Diggie! I think I'm gonna cum!" Joey wailed. He pushed the jock's hand away and began to frantically stroke his own cock.

"Do it buddy, cum for me! And I'm gonna cum inside your hot butt!" Diggie started thrusting faster and harder into Joey.

"Aiyeee!" Joey hollered as his cock swelled in his hand and spat out a big glob of cum that splattered on his glasses and cheek. Another landed on his thin chest, a third on his tummy.

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Diggie, feeling Joey's ass squeeze his cock. "I'm cumming!" He thrust in deep and his cock spurt a big warm load deep inside the nerd boy's ass.

As they were gasping for breath, they both heard a weird squeak sound from above, and suddenly a part of the ceiling came crashing down next to them. On the floor was sprawled Parker, covered in plaster and with his pants around his knees.

The older boys were frozen and speechless as Parker got up and dusted himself off. "Well, this is awkward!" He grinned. His pants were still down and his little four-inch dick was sticking up.

Finally Joey, lying on his back covered in spooge and Diggie's cock still in his butt, exclaimed, "Parker! What the heck!"

But Diggie just grinned, staring at the younger boy's cute dick. "I think Parker was spying on us, and wants to get in on the action."

"Diggie! He's my little brother!"

But Parker had already peeled off his shirt, revealing his toned torso. "Yeah! You shouldn't get all the fun, Munch!" Then he kicked off his sneakers, shimmied out of his pants, and walked up to the other boys wearing nothing but a big grin.

"What is happening!?" Joey mumbled, even as Diggie pulled out and wiped his dick on the too-small t-shirt. Then he tossed it over to the confused Joey.

"Hey little Rooney, want to play with the big guys?"

"Yeah looks like you were having fun!" Parker stared at Joey and Diggie's big cocks. Diggie's was rising again, and Joey's had never gone soft.

As Joey stared—and wiped himself off—Diggie reached out and fondled his brother's cute little hard penis. "Hmm, that's hot Parker, you got a nice dick already!"

"Ohhh!" Parker whimpered. "Thanks Diggie! Not as big as yours or Munch's though!"

"I think it's a perfect size for this…" Diggie leaned forward and took Parker's steel-hard boy-dick into his mouth and sucked. He slithered his tongue all over the sensitive underside.

"Oh, gosh!" Parker grabbed onto Diggie's shoulders and rose up on his toes from the intense pleasure. He felt the big jock reach under and fondle his sack, where his little balls had just recently dropped. Parker could not shoot yet, but he had given himself some intense dry orgasms. He made cute little whimpering sounds as Diggie aggressively sucked his little pole.

Meanwhile Joey watched with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement as his friend blew his little brother. Joey's cock got harder than ever and dribbled out precum. He couldn't resist lightly fondling himself as he stared at this hot scene.

After a couple minutes of this, Parker said, "I want to try that now!" and pulled away from Diggie. But instead of kneeling in front of the jock, he turned and leaned down over Joey. "Munch, can I?" He looked seriously at his big brother.

"Uhhh s-ure Parker, if you want to." Joey let go of his cock, and Parker immediately wrapped his hand around it.

"Munch! Your dick is bigger than Diggie's! My brother is a stud!" Parker whispered as he aimed Joey's thick seven inches upward. He licked the tip.

"Ohh, gosh Parker!" Joey almost squeaked.

Parker grinned then took the big head in his mouth and hummed.

"Ohhh god!" Joey threw his head back on the couch pillows.

"I think Joey likes it!" Diggie grinned, while admiring Parker's cute little butt as he bent over. _Hmmmm…_

Meanwhile Parker sucked more of Joey's big dick while stroking the shaft. Spit ran down Joey's cock as the boy sucked and licked it. Joey made encouraging noises and ran his fingers through Parker's hair. "Feels awesome little dude!" He whispered.

Behind Parker, Diggie knelt down and spread the boy's cute smooth butt, revealing his pink little anus. He leaned forward and licked the tender pucker.

"Oh gosh!" Parker pulled off Joey, his eyes wide. "What was that?"

"My tongue buddy, feel good?"

"I-I guess, yeah just kinda weird." He bent back down and resumed servicing Joey's hard cock, moaning when he felt Diggie's tongue probe him.

Joey couldn't believe what he was seeing: Diggie's face was buried in Parker's smooth little butt, his tongue working into his little brother's hole. And Parker had his eyes closed as he sucked, clearly loving what the hunky basketball star was doing to him.

When Diggie pushed a finger in, Parker jumped up and gasped. "Ow! What are you doing back there?"

"Sorry, I promise it will start to feel good. You saw how much Joey liked my cock in his butt?"

"Yeah, but I'm not as big as Joey." Parker looked warily at the jock.

"I promise you'll stretch and it will feel amazing."

Joey chimed in. "Dude if Parker doesn't want to do it—"

"It's okay Munch, I want to try it." Parker reassured him.

Diggie resumed fingering the boy, at the same time reaching around to stroke his hard dick. Parker took a break from sucking his brother and moaned while still playing with Joey's big dick.

Finally, Diggie stood up and stroked himself. "Ready for the real thing?"

"I dunno…" Parker shifted from foot to foot.

"How about you sit on it, so you can control it?"

"Okay." Parker still looked uncertain.

Diggie sat on the couch next to Joey, his hard cock sticking up. He pulled out the packet from his belongings and opened it. "This should help, it's lubricant." He speared some on his throbbing cock. _I can't believe I am going to get to fuck cute little Parker Rooney! First Joey and now him! This night could not get any better!_

Parker climbed on Diggie's lap facing him and lowered himself. Diggie held one of his butt cheeks and guided his cock towards the boy's tiny virgin hole.

Parker sank lower, and the big head started to push up into his ring. "O wow, ow it hurts!" Parker wailed. He jumped back up.

"It's going to hurt at first but I promise it gets better." Diggie assured him, caressing his smooth little chest then groping his hard little penis again.

Parker lowered himself again, and winced as the head entered him. He gasped as a couple inches of shaft followed, taking deep breaths as he felt the stab of pain from the older boy's cock pushing up inside his little butt. "Oh god, oh god!" He muttered, his legs shaking. But then Diggie's cock rubbed his prostate. "Oh!" He suddenly went down further on the big jock's dick as he had a shuddering dry orgasm. His ass clenched around Diggie's cock.

"Oh damn Parker your ass feels so good!" Diggie whispered.

The boy just whimpered, but he started to move up and down, so Diggie's cock rubbed over his prostate. He didn't know what it was, but it felt incredible. The burning in his ass subsided and he just felt stuffed full of cock. After a minute or so, he was sitting on Diggie's lap, his dick hard and bobbing in the air. This feels crazy man!" He exclaimed as he started moving up and down, taking Diggie all the way up inside his little ass.

Meanwhile, Joey watched and edged his own hard dick, unable to deny how turned on he was by this, even though he was jealous of his buddy and his adorable little brother getting it on.

Parker eased himself up and down on Diggie's cock, "Gosh, Diggie! You're so big!" Parker whined, trembling a little. _Gosh, what would Joey feel like? He's even bigger!_

Diggie laced his fingers together behind his head and flexed his biceps, showing off. "You're doing great Parker! Ride my cock!"

Parker soon got used to it, and even Diggie thrusting up into him, and it wasn't long before the jock started moaning.

"I'm gonna cum Parker! Right up your cute ass!" He sped up, and a moment later his body arched, lifting the smaller boy as he came. Then he slumped down on the couch, gasping.

But Parker wasn't done. He rose off Diggie and turned to his brother. "Munch I want you to fuck me too."

"Bro, are you sure?" Joey was nervous but he had to admit, he was hoping his little brother would want to. He shifted so he was sitting on the couch, and grabbed the packet of lube. He coated his aching cock, then Parker climbed on. "First though, let me do this." He cupped Parker's perky little butt and guided him up so he was standing on the couch, his cock right in front of Joey's face. Joey gently aimed Parker's little dick downwards, leaned in, and very tenderly wrapped his lips around the pulsing head. Joey's big, soft rubbery lips closed around the boy's little dick and he flicked his tongue along the bottom of the head.

"Ohh Munch! Yeah!" Parker hollered, thrusting his hips against Joey's face. He had another dry orgasm, shaking as Joey sucked hard on his slim young dick. Then he pulled back and straddled his big brother's hips. "Ready?"

"If you are." Joey smiled goofily.

Parker reached behind himself and grabbed Joey's cock, realizing that it was not only longer but maybe thicker than Diggie's. He aimed it at his sphincter and lowered his little butt on his brother's lap, taking Joey's big bare cock inside his ass. "Oh, Munch! Your dick is so huge, bigger than Diggie!"

At the same time, Joey groaned for the intense pleasure of Parker's little ass squeezing his cock. "Oh gosh bro, your butt is incredible!" He was feeling overwhelmed. His little brother was in his lap, taking his cock up his butt, and they were looking at each other and smiling like this was normal brother bonding. He gently felt up Parker's chest then stroked his pulsing dick as Parker rocked slowly up and down on his cock.

"Joey your… cock… feels so good inside me dude!" Parker moaned. He shook all over, having another orgasm.

"You feel so good too Parker! I am getting close already."

"Cum in me bro, we can always go again later!" Parker grinned crookedly. He started moving up and down faster on Joey's big cock. "Fuck me bro!" He felt a little embarrassed swearing but feeling Joey's dick inside him was so hot and intense.

Diggie meanwhile had gotten hard again and was stroking himself, watching the brothers fuck. "That is so hot dudes! Joey's fucking Parker!"

Joey and Parker moved faster, panting for breath. Parker leaned back and bounced on Joey's cock, his own dick swinging back and forth.

"I'm cumming buddy! Joey wailed, grabbing Parker's slim hips and slamming up into him rabbit-fast.

"Fuck, Munch! Yeah!" Parker yelled, grabbed his dick and pumped it. A little clear shot of cum spurt out onto Joey's stomach as the older Rooney shook with an intense orgasm, his big cock blasting a big load up into Parker's clutching ass. The younger boy collapsed onto Joey with a sigh.

Diggie came too, firing cum all over his toned chest and abs. "Wow, that was intense!" He grinned at the brothers.

* * *

 _Whew! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. If you do not review; we authors don't now if you like our works! Review if you want more of my Fiction! Remember, guests CAN review!_

 _There are possibilities to continue this, with cousin Khargh (cameron B.) or the adorable neighbor Holden (Jordan F.)_


	2. Chapter 2 Holden

**Chapter 2: Holden Drops By**

 _Warning! This story is pure fantasy gay smut involving Joey Rooney, Parker Rooney, and guests. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply: I own none of these characters and know nothing about the actors._

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for your support! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. In this chapter, hottie Holden Dippledorf comes by, by and soon hunky Dump Truck will be visiting. Parker's best friend Reggie will join the fun too… For reference, Joey is about 16 and Parker is barely 13 and starting puberty)

(Holden is played by the gorgeous Jordan Fisher. Look him up.)

* * *

It was a few days after the crazy romp between Diggie and Joey and Parker. Diggie had left town for some exchange student thing.

The ceiling has been repaired. At the time, Joey said that there was some kind of failure in the vent and it just collapsed. The parents bought that story and said they were 'just glad the boys were ok.'

When the parents seemed to accept the little fib, Parker whispered "I owe yah one, Munch!" And smiled. Joey felt warm all over. Even before their strange sex adventure, he had craved Parker's affection.

Neither brother had talked much about what happened that night. Though Parker hinted around about it, Joey was feeling too nervous and guilty to really acknowledge it. They did cuddle a few times on the sofa when they were alone, which made Joey happy. Parker liked it too. It felt nice snuggled up with his nerdy brother, but he wasn't sure if it was just affection, or if he wanted to do sex stuff with Joey again. He did get a boner a few times; if Joey noticed, he ignored it. Parker also thought Joey might have gotten hard but tried to hide it.

So, an evening soon after that, Joey and Parker were alone in the house, on the sofa playing a video game, and there was a knock at the door. After a pause where Parker was clearly ignoring it, Joey sighed, got up and answered the door.

There stood a very handsome young man with short curly black hair, light brown skin, full sensuous lips, and beautiful brown eyes. "Hi, I am Holden Dippledorf, your neighbor; is Liv in?" He flashed a winning smile. Holden was slightly shorter than Joey, with a lean, toned body that was evident through the form-fitting t-shirt. He was extremely handsome, which made Joey nervous for some reason.

Joey stared slack-jawed at the cute guy for a moment before answering. "Oh, hi Holden, I remember you. No, sorry she is on the set of her show."

Holden paused, looking Joey up and down. "Yeah I remember you too! It's been a long time. I don't know why we didn't hang out, even though I was going to that snotty prep school."

"I don't know either." _Except that I am a total nerd and you are super cuuute-I mean, cool._ Joey stared blankly at Holden… then his memory of that crazy thing with Diggie and Parker flooded back into his mind and he felt his dick getting hard…

"Well, we should, since I am going to your school now, since mine fell into a sinkhole. Is that strange or what?" Holden grinned, but Joey just kind of stared at him.

From behind Joey, Parker yelled, "Hey Munch, who is it?"

In the awkward silence, Holden suddenly asked, "Actually, may I use your bathroom?"

Holden's question shook Joey out of his trance. "Uhh sure." He pulled the door open to let Holden in, wondering why the older teen didn't just go back to his home across the street.

"Oh, hi Holden!" Parker said cheerfully from the sofa.

"Hey Parker!" Holden flashed his handsome white-toothed smile at the younger boy. "Congrats on winning that robotics prize! And, wow, your voice has changed!"

"Aw dude!" Parked flipped his hand at Holden and rolled his eyes with a shy smile. "Your robot was pretty cool too."

Joey, feeling weirdly jealous that apparently Parker and his handsome older neighbor had some friendship he did not know about, pointed Holden to the guest bathroom.

"Thanks, buddy." Holden said in a low voice, putting his hand lightly on Joey's shoulder—just for a moment—and smiling at the older Rooney boy before going to the bathroom.

Joey leaned against the hallway wall, sighed and tried to catch his breath. _What is happening?_ He felt hot and confused, and overcome with a strange tingly feeling.

But it was only a moment before the bathroom door cracked open and he heard Holden's soft voice. "Joey? Uh, I need some help. I have a little problem."

Joey at first worried if Parker heard Holden, but then he thought. _What the heck, Parker and Diggie and I all did crazy stuff last week, it's not like we should have any secrets. But… Parker hasn't said anything to me about it since then, and we… we did sex things together. I wish he would talk to me. I hope it didn't freak him out, but he seemed really into it then. And… so was I._

Joey crept to the bathroom. "What is the problem?"

The door opened, Holden pulled him in and closed the door. "I, uh, have a plumbing problem you might be able to help me with."

Joey gasped. Holden had his hand on Joey's hip, and he was looking at him with this strange expression, his brown eyes half-lidded. Even though Holden was a year older, he was maybe a little shorter.

"W-what sort of plumbing?" Joey stuttered.

Holden smirked, his hand sliding down to Joey's already hardening cock in his pants. "This kind of plumbing. I heard you are… well equipped."

Joey squeaked. "Holden! Um, what… oh gosh." Joey shuddered and could not help himself from thrusting his hips towards Holden's groping hand. _What? Another cute older guy is hitting on me? What is happening? How did Holden hear about me? Am I really that big? Oh man his hand feels nice…_

"I have wanted you since 6th grade! I have a thing for cute pale nerds." Holden whispered into Joey's ear, running his hand up and down over Joey's cock through his shorts. "I had dreams about this in my room, looking over at your house, stroking myself, wondering if you were jerking off too… but you had to be careful because you shared a room with your cute little brother Parker." Holden gently took Joey's hand and guided it to the massive bulge in his khaki pants. "I think nerds are hot."

"Oh wow, Holden!" Joey whimpered. "I had no idea." _Wait, is this some kind of prank?_ But his hand closed around the bulge in Holden's pants and he tentatively felt him. He shivered all over, remembering deep in his past how he thought Holden was exotic looking and cute. He used to have this afro, but now it was all styled and short, and just as sexy. And now they were in his bathroom together, all grown up and feeling each other's dicks.

"I want you Joey. Tell me to stop if you don't want to." Holden said in a husky voice. But at the same time he was unzipping Joey's shorts and working his hand inside his underwear, fumbling inside his baggy boxers and finding his thick hard cock. "Gosh Joey, you _are_ big!" Holden smiled, his brown eyes sparkling.

As Holden's hand closed around his bare cock, Joey whimpered and squeezed Holden's erection through his pants. _Hmm guess not a prank!_ "It's kind of cramped in here in the bathroom, and Parker is going to suspect." Joey said softly.

Holden smirked. "You think Parker doesn't already know? Joey, your little brother is a spying genius, I know he's watched me jerking off. He is probably watching us now."

Up in a tunnel, Parker gasped. _How did he know!? No wonder that network got shut down. Never underestimate Holden Dippledorf!_

"No way…" But then Joey remembered Parker crashing in on Diggie and him, clearly spying. _And then Diggie and I did sexual things with Parker!_

"It's cool Joey." Holden squeezed Joey's thick cock. "We might as well go out in the living room. I really want to suck your big dick. And I want to… fuck you. You know you have the cutest little soft round nerd bubble-butt in school. I love to watch you walking down the hall. You can fuck me too. And if Parker wants to join us…"

"No, Holden, please…" But Joey let himself be guided out into the living room… it was empty! Where was Parker? In a tunnel?

Meanwhile, Holden stripped to his boxer briefs, and at his urging, Joey undressed down to his kitty-cat boxers. He already had a raging boner just looking at his caramel-colored hot neighbor.

Joey felt inferior again, seeing Holden's firm, dark smooth body with his six-pack and his defined square pecs, his toned, muscular legs. And the bulge in his boxer-briefs looked enormous. Holden's body was perfect in every way. He was a young god.

"Come on Joey, you want to." Holden smiled almost shyly. And he was right: Joey wanted to pull Holden's briefs down and see his hot neighbor naked. He knelt down and eased them off of the athletic boy's thighs…

Holden's cock was huge! It was long, almost nine inches by Joey's calculations as it grew to its full length and stood up. And OMG it was thick! Much thicker than Joey's or Diggie's cocks. It curved upward, with a circumcised, larger purple head. His cock and balls were a slightly darker color than the rest of him. His massive cock wagged up, finally free. "Oh my god, Holden you have a huge beautiful dick." Joey whispered. Holden's cock was larger than any other boy's dick Joey had seen (not that he had seen that many, and even fewer erect). And with the large perfect head, it was so… pretty.

"Aw, stop. I am sure yours is nice, and bigger than most!" Holden pulled naked Joey up, yanked his boxers down and groped his thick seven–inch cock.

"Oh wow that feels nice. But stop it, you are a lot bigger than me." Joey pouted.

"It's not a competition." Holden smiled. "But I do want to fuck you. You can fuck me too, if you want. I'd love to feel your hot nerd cock in my ass. And do you and Parker play?"

"I dunno…" Joey stammered, but vividly remembered how Diggie had fucked him and Joey had fucked his little brother just the week before, the hot crazy memory burned in his brain. After some initial pain, Diggie's cock in his butt had felt really good, thrusting in his ass, rubbing his prostate. He remembered feeling Diggie's cock get bigger inside him, and the thought he actually felt the tall jock shooting in his butt. And Parker's cute little bum had felt _amazing_ around his dick! But Holden was much bigger than Diggie, longer and much thicker. It looked especially enormous on the lean guy. Joey was conflicted. Joey was so horny now, but, as usual, he was scared. _Unlike brave Parker: he'd try anything!_ Joey was embarrassed that he was not as bold as his cute little brother.

"Aw, come on Joey, please?" Holden made his best pleading face, while fondling Joey's throbbing dick. Holden _was_ adorable.

"If you promise to go slow, and don't put it all in at once! I am not very experienced with this." Joey said softly. "In fact, I only did it once."

"You're so cute." Holden smiled, while gently stroking Joey's cock. "Why don't you sit on the sofa and we just play around some first? Let me play with your nice smooth body." Holden ran his fingers over the nerdy boy's soft, undefined chest. "Do you like to kiss?"

"I guess so. I'm not real experienced with that either." Joey felt his cheeks get warm. He was looking at Holden's full, sensuous lips.

Holden pulled him close, and gently kissed him.

 _Oh gosh, this is amazing!_ Joey trembled as Holden wrapped an arm around him, pulling their nude bodies together and kissing Joey more firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile in his tunnels, Parker was watching. _Wow, Holden is hot for Joey too! I thought he was dating Liv! Holden is really handsome._ Parker felt his young cock get hard.

* * *

They sat together on the sofa, and Holden turned towards Joey, and ran his hand over his smooth, undefined and pale chest, toying with his nipples. Joey shivered with pleasure. Then Holden leaned down and took one of the boy's nipples between his lips and sucked.

"Oh, oh gosh!" Joey gasped, his cock jumping. Holden had a perfect body, lean and defined, and there was something so exotic and cute about his sexy brown skin and curly hair and his kinky little trimmed bush above his cock.

"Hmm, nice!" Holden said as he wrapped his long fingers around Joey's dick. He kissed down to Joey's little dark bush, then up the thick shaft. "Such a nice cock, Joey." He mumbled before wrapping his full lips around it just below the head, his tongue flicking back and forth across the sensitive underside.

"Oh yeah, Holden that feels great!" Joey moaned, spreading his smooth legs and running his fingers through the other boy's soft curls. He couldn't believe this hot sexy guy was on his dick. "Suck me dude!"

Holden sucked Joey for a few minutes, while also very gently fingering his little anus. Then he pulled off with a pop and sat up. "Want to suck mine now?" He smiled.

Joey got off the couch, knelt between Holden's smooth muscular legs and grasped the base of his gigantic cock. _Gosh he's so huge!_ He licked around the glans, then took the big head between his lips. He realized that he was shaking.

"Oh fuck yes, Joey! Suck my cock!" Holden moaned. "You like that big brown cock, nerdy boy?"

"Oh gosh yes! Your huge cock is awesome!" Joey said between slurps. He really was turned on sucking Holden and his huge cock. He gradually worked up to taking about half before his jaw hurt too much. He pulled off. "Sorry, I have to take a break." He said sheepishly.

"That's cool. You did great. Let's do something else. Come back on the couch and get on all fours with your butt facing me."

Joey obeyed, hoping that Holden would lick his ass. It felt amazing when Diggie did it. His wish was granted when he felt Holden spread his soft pale cheeks, and a wet warm tongue probed his hairless rosebud. Joey whined as Holden licked his pink ass.

After a couple of minutes of intense rimming, Holden pulled back. "Joey I have got to have your ass!"

"Okay." Joey was still scared of that huge cock.

"I have lube." Holden pulled a small bottle from his jeans. He slicked up his massive dick, then worked some into the nerd's ass. Then he got close behind Joey and guided the big head to Joey's pink rosebud. "I'm going in."

When the hot older boy pushed the head and a couple inches of his huge cock into the nerd, Joey hollered, "Oh god! Holden you are big!" He shook all over as the huge bare brown cock thrust inside him.

Holden reached around and felt Joey's hard dick. "But it seems you like getting fucked! He said softly, even as he pushed deeper into Joey's soft rectum. "Oh man your ass feels so good buddy!" He moaned. "You like my cock?"

"God yeah I love that black cock in my ass!" Joey moaned, wondering where calling Holden 'black' came from.

I'm part African American, part American Indian, part white, if that makes you feel better!" Holden whispered as he pumped his long bare cock deeper into Joey.

"You are all… big!" Joey whined.

"Oh, you like, it; your big nerd cock is so hard." Holden said through clenched teeth as he pumped his long thick shaft into Joey, and felt the younger boy's fat dick pulse in his hand. "I'm most of the way in now."

"Oh, gawd!" Joey shouted as Holden thrust all the way inside him. But his cock did jump and he leaked out more precum as Holden slowly moved his huge cock in and out of his ass.

Holden loved the contrast of his brown cock sliding in and out of Joey's pale white butt. "Fuck you have a nice ass Joey!"

"Holden Dippledorf!" Parker strode into the room, wearing a pair of his old (and too-tight) batman briefs, and nothing else. "How dare you come to my house? I beat you in the robotics championship!" Parker grinned, staring at Holden fucking his older brother. He skinned off his briefs, revealing his hard young four-inch boner.

Holden grinned at the slender young teen. "I was hoping you would join us, Parker! You're so sexy and cute!" He looked shamelessly at Parker's wagging hard little penis, while still slowly fucking Joey. "Let me suck that cute cock while I fuck your hot brother."

"Oh yeah! Parker climbed up on the couch, standing next to the kneeling Holden.

Holden engulfed Parker's cute, small but very hard cock. He sucked on the shaft while licking the underside. He cupped Parker's small butt in his strong hands so the boy could not wriggle away.

"Oh god yeah Holden suck my dick!" Parker gasped and thrust his boy-cock into Holden's mouth.

Meanwhile, Joey was initially embarrassed, but was still horny. He began to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Holden's monster cock.

Holden suckled hungrily on Parker's small dick, tickling the boy's little smooth balls as he sucked.

Parker shook and giggled as Holden worked over his small cock.

After a few minutes, Holden pulled off the boy. "I need to cum in your brother, and then we can have round two."

"Okay." Parker reluctantly sat back and watched Holden fuck Joey.

Holden held Joey's hips and started fucking him faster and harder. "Fuck yeah you got a nice ass Joey!" He grunted. All of his cock was pumping in the shaking nerd. "Here it cums! He thrust in deep as he came, unloading his semen into Joey's bare ass."

"Oh god yeah!" Joey whimpered, cumming onto the couch, his cock untouched.

Holden pulled out, and both flopped on the couch, their cocks still semi-hard.

Parker stood in front of them, with his cute boy-grin for a moment, then knelt between Holden's legs.

Joey watched as his little brother took the big dick in his mouth and sucked on it, like a baby sucking on a breast.

"Oh god Parker, that feels great! Suck my cock!" Holden's cock was hard again in seconds.

Joey watched, strangely fascinated as Parker sucked on Holden's huge cock. Parker's little dick was hard and wagging up and down as Parker bobbed on the huge brown penis.

"Oh fuck Parker your mouth feels so nice!" Holden moaned, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "May I fuck your cute little tushy? You can sit on it."

Parker grinned. "Challenge accepted!"

Holden lubed himself again, then felt Parker's slender boy-body all over.

Parker straddled Holden and aimed the big dick at his little hole. He sank slowly on his long brown cock. "Ohhhh gosh!" He shook as the head pushed past his tiny boy sphincter.

"Oh fuck, Parker! You are so tight!" Holden helped to hold the boy up. "I love your skinny body."

Meanwhile, Joey got hard again watching Holden fuck his skinny little brother. He stroked his cock, amazed that Parker could take that monster. "Damn, Parker." He muttered. He got up from the couch to look at where Parker's ass was split by Holden's cock. The dick looked impossibly huge in his small boy ass.

Parker looked over at his brother. "Munch, we could do this any time you want!" Then Parker shuddered with a near orgasm. " Ohhhh gosh Holden!" His small cock jumped up and down. He eased down a little further, moving up and down on the thick pole.

Sensing that the boy was okay supporting himself. Holden wrapped a hand around his small dick, and caressed his chest with the other. "You are a sexy hot boy, Parker! I love being inside you!"

Parker smiled. "You are a hot dude, Holden! And you are awful big. It hurts some but it feels good too." He moved up and down, eventually taking about half but no more. "Sorry, it hurts to take more."

"That's okay buddy." Holden smiled. "Your tight ass feels great just like this. I'm getting close already!" He cupped Parker's smooth little ass cheeks as the boy eased up and down on his cock.

"Yeah I am gonna cum too!" Parker moaned. "Oh gosh here it is!" He shuddered and a small stream of thin cum shot out of his boy-cock onto Holden's abs.

"Oh fuck yes your ass is tightening! I am summing too!" Holden thrust up, and shot into Parker's bare little ass.

"Oh gosh!" Joey whimpered, watching his little brother mating with the hunk.

After Holden and Parker recovered, the older boy asked, "So, has your big brother fucked you?" He gently pinched the boy's tiny pink nipples.

"Yeah." Parker giggled nervously as he pulled off. "It felt awesome. I can take all of his dick."

"I'd love to watch you brothers have sex. I'd cum watching you ride Joey's cock." Holden whispered.

Parker smiled. Holden's cock was just too big for him, but Joey's was great, hitting his boy-prostate.

Joey whimpered again. _Does Parker want me to fuck him?_ His cock jumped at the thought.

Holden sat up. "Joey, first I want to see you suck Parker's cute dick."

Parker grinned and stood over his brother, who was stroking his hard cock.

Joey leaned in and licked his little brother's dick, a bit self-conscious seeing Holden watching them, stroking his re-hardening cock, a hungry look on his pretty face. Then he dove in and sucked the four-inch cock into his mouth.

"Oh yeah Munch! Suck my dick!" Parker whined.

"Fuck yeah, suck your little brother!" Holden moaned, stroking his cock. "Now fuck him!"

Parker pushed his brother back on the couch and straddled him. "I love you, Munch." He whispered, before guiding Joey's steel-hard cock to his already stretched little hole. Parker sighed as he sank down on Joey's dick.

"Oh gosh, Parker!" Joey gasped as his little brother took most of his dick all at once.

Soon Parker was bouncing on Joey's cock, his own little dick being fondled by his brother, while Holden watched, loving the scene. Holden stood up and moved close, groping little Parker and soft pale Joey in between strokes on his own cock.

"Munch, I am cumming!" Parker wailed, and basically had an intense dry orgasm, leaking a little clear cum.

"Me too!" Joey hollered, cumming up inside his young brother's cute small butt.

"Oh yeah!" Holden jerked his monster furiously, and shot into Parker's hair and on Joey's soft tummy. "That was awesome!"

* * *

Next, Dump Truck.

 **NOTE: If you want more of my stories it is VERY important that you review! Guests can review!**


End file.
